The present invention relates to a single chain linear actuator and, in particular, to a link for a single chain linear actuator.
Linear actuators having a single extending and retracting chain are well known in the art. Examples of single chain linear actuators are disclosed in International Application No. PCT/DK2004/000682 to Andersen et al., and International Application No. PCT/EP2005/004449 to Soerensen. The actuator chain comprises a plurality of inter-connected links with each link being pivotably connected to an adjacent link. This allows the chain to be displaced along a curved chain track, or chain path, as the chain is moved between an extended position and a retracted position. The chain track or chain path is typically disposed within an actuator housing.
The links are further provided with means to prevent pivoting when the links are aligned along a common axis outside the actuator housing. This ensures an actuator with good axial and side load stiffness. However, it also increases the number of components required thereby increasing manufacturing costs.